


Late at Night

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, headcanon based, it's not 3 a.m. yet yehaw it's only 2:41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren waits up for Levi since he gets home really late each night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcanon submitted to my ask box on Tumblr~

Eren had just recently taken notice of how late Levi would get home sometimes; he would eat supper with everybody and then get back to work. Before he’d leave, he’d tell Eren what he wanted him to accomplish that evening; it was almost always cleaning. Eren had always gone down to the basement to sleep before Levi got home, but he had always assumed that he got home around the same time as everyone else, since a lot of them spent their evenings in town. But they always got home around ten or eleven. 

One night, Eren had gotten up around 1:15 to go to the bathroom. When he appeared at the top of the stairs with a lit candle, he saw a shadowy figure near the doorway. It had been Levi, of course; he had just walked in a few seconds before Eren had made it up the stairs and he was taking off his boots when he noticed the candle-light. 

“What do you think you’re doing, kid?” Levi cast an irritated glance at Eren.

“I came up to use the bathroom.” Eren replied before adding, “…Sir? Did you just get home now?” He asked, glancing at the clock.

“Oi, kid, what does it look like? Hurry up and use the bathroom if that’s what you were trying to accomplish here.”

“Yes, sir.” 

-x-  
The next night, Eren decided to stay up and wait for Levi to arrive. Eren yawned as he struck a match and lit a new candle; the one he had been using was about finished. He glanced at the clock; 1:30 a.m. All of the other members of Levi’s squad had been asleep for awhile now. Even Hanji had retired; she said goodnight to Eren around 12:30. The only person who wasn’t home was Levi, as Eren had suspected would be the case. He had plenty of time to think before Levi came home. He decided that it made sense that Levi worked later than anyone else; with such a high rank a lot must have been required of him. With that in consideration, it was no wonder that at two, Levi still wasn’t back. Eren had to fight to stay awake and his eyes had tried to close on him several times. 

Finally, at about 2:30, Eren heard the soft click of the wooden front door being opened. Levi quietly emerged from the darkness outside, rubbing his head a bit as he stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked up to see Eren sitting alone at one of the tables, a small candle sitting in front of him. Levi’s eyes met Eren’s, and they stared at each other for a second before Eren tore his gaze away to glance at the clock. 

“Why are you still awake?” Levi asked shortly as he removed his boots and his cloak. 

“I wanted to see when you get home.” Eren replied. He was being honest; he was only awake because he was curious. 

“Well, now I’m home. Go to bed.” Levi sat down across from Eren. Eren scanned over Levi; he seemed pretty tired and weary. Indeed, Levi was exhausted. Levi sighed in annoyance when he realized that he had left his water canteen by the door; he had attempted to grab it from its usual spot to find that it wasn’t there. 

Eren noticed, and asked “Would you like me to grab your canteen for you, sir?”

“If you want to, I won’t stop you.” 

Eren got up and grabbed Levi’s canteen from where he had seen Levi place it, and made his way back to the table. “Thanks.” Levi muttered as Eren handed him the water. He took a long drink of it before looking back up at Eren. 

“Now go to bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

-x-

The next night, Eren waited up for Levi again. This time Levi didn’t rush him off to bed, even though it was incredibly late. When the candle was almost burnt out, Eren offered to grab another one. Levi didn’t argue against it. Once Levi had a new candle, Eren asked Levi if he needed anything else. When Levi replied with a “no”, Eren headed off to bed.  
The night after that, Eren once again waited up for Levi. Same as the next night.

Soon, it had become the nightly routine. Eren would always wait up for Levi no matter how late it got to be. Sometimes he fell asleep at the table whilst waiting for him, but he always woke up to the sound of the door opening. He would always fetch Levi whatever he needed, whether it be a glass of water (or in some cases coffee, if Levi needed to stay up for a few more hours once he was home) or a new pen from his office. In the beginning, Eren had always gone to bed before Levi once he had gotten Levi whatever he needed. But as time went on, he more frequently stayed awake until Levi himself went to bed. 

Levi was always exhausted when he got home, but he didn’t mind having company. It had been rather lonely to be the only one awake in headquarters; in the end, he was grateful for Eren staying up just for him. Eren had been helpful to him; it was nice being able to rest his feet a bit without having to constantly get up for something here and there. The more nights they stayed up together, the more comfortable the nights became. Their nights had started out practically silent; the only break in the silence was when Eren would ask Levi if he needed anything. But as time went on, they began to talk as they both sat at the table. Eren would listen as Levi told him about his day and vice versa. 

Eventually, Eren was comfortable enough around Levi to offer him a shoulder massage. It bothered him how tense Levi looked and he knew it would really help relax Levi if he let him do it. Levi’s eyebrows had shot up when Eren voiced his offer but he hadn’t argued against it. 

Eren gently massaged Levi’s shoulders and then his neck; he could physically feel Levi’s muscles relax as he let out a sigh of contentment. Eren was fairly decent at giving massages, Levi decided. A couple nights later and Levi accepted a back rub from Eren which was every bit as pleasant as the massages.

Massages and back rubs were soon an addition to their nightly routine together. Eren had given Levi something to look forward to when he came home; night-time was no longer a lonely, melancholy experience. Both of them enjoyed each other’s company and they both had to admit that late at night had become their favorite part of the day.


End file.
